When Harry met Melody
by JdHoS
Summary: A look at how the lives of River Song were changed by Harry Potter. Immortal MoD!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights for Doctor Who and Harry Potter belong to the BBC and JK Rowling respectively **

The first time River met him, she wasn't River yet.

The first time Mels met him, it was 2008, about quarter to one am and 17 year old Mels (Well sort of) had used her fake id to visit one of her regular clubs. Slightly shady, Afterlife was known for being lax on the door and not asking many questions while still being a neutral safe zone, as long as you didn't draw attention to the club, or cause harm or disruption while inside, and paid the entrance fee you were welcome, meaning various _business _deals between individuals happened there.

Tonight however Mels wasn't interested in business, she had an itch she needed to scratch (that had absolutely nothing to do with the dull ache she felt watching Amy and Rory being all gooey-eyed thank you very much) and here had the widest variety of people -_never choose similar people in a row, a type can be used against you_\- and the best booze/cost ratio.

She'd danced with several people and been bought plenty of drinks in the hour and a half she'd been there and if she'd been a normal 17 year old she would have been the wrong side of steaming (but she wasn't). Ignoring the clench in her gut she made her way to the bar, the crowd parting around her and closing as she passed. She gave the bar tender a flirtatious smirk as he handed her her whiskey and mad her way over to nearby wall which she leaned against, eyes roaming over the crowd searching out potential partners or threats -_situational awareness is vital, never let your guard down_\- when her instincts start screaming at her.

She jerked her head round to where the feeling was coming from. Walking down the steps across the room was a man, it was hard to make out any details with the flashing lights and crowd between them but she could see enough. She made out wild black hair and a face she would have place around the age she looked. What really stood out however were his eyes they seemed to glow with emerald fire that illuminated his face _and he was looking directly at her. _Impossible! No one had been able to notice her until she allowed herself to be seen for years and she should be barely visible at this distance. Seeing he had her attention he gave her a lazy smirk and winked. She scowled at him but he only seemed to grin wider, sending a flutter down her spine. He reached the last step and she almost lost him in the crowd but followed his path seeing he was angling towards the bar.

A predatory smirk formed on her face. She had chosen, whether he was to be a partner to be enjoyed or a threat to be taken out was up to him. But her time tonight would be spent on him. She downed the last of her drink as she watched him, (he seemed to weave in and out of the crowd a much better way if you're trying to avoid attention - but then she was smoking hot why would she), and then strode over to the bar her back to the crowd. She ordered two drinks and paid for them, she was about to turn around when the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood on end and her instincts tingled as she felt someone move up behind her. There was a fleeting warmth on the small of her back as he moved past behind her, stopping her from moving back and banging into him. She stayed were she was and passed over one of the drinks and glanced to the side as two arms came to rest on the bar beside her. One of the hands moved to take the glass _was that writing or scarring _ and she followed it with her eyes as it came to meet his face.

He took a sip, tasted it, before turning to her, a smile on his face as he raised the glass towards her and leaned over to talk to her.

"Thank you. Although you're kind of stealing my thunder I was just about to bring a drink over to you." She grinned at him and replied airily.

"I know, I thought I'd save us some time seeing how long it took you to get to the bar and how long you would have been waiting for service." He laughed at that looking amused.

"Not as long as you think. And we can't all part crowds like the Red Sea. Im Harry, it's a pleasure..." So he had noticed her earlier then but she hadn't noticed him until he wanted her to. Damnit. She wanted to wipe the smug look that appeared off his face. She swallowed the drink in front of her, noting idly the way his eyes traced the line of he neck as she did so and grinning in triumph internally.

"Mels. Shall we go somewhere a bit quieter for introductions?" She said pulling out a box of cigarettes gesturing with them vaguely, watching him for a response. His eyes as expected traced down her body trying to decide where she had been keeping them but lingering slightly longer than needed. As his eyes drew back up to meet hers she winked and he grinned back tossing back the rest of his drink and grabbing her hand pulling her behind him and headed away from the bar towards the steps he had descended from.

She took the time to eye the rest of him. He was fairly tall, lithe but like a swimmer or a runner. He wore leather boots, black jeans _tight in all the right _places she thought as she ran her eyes up his legs, and a white tee under a leather jacket. At the top was a small landing containing two doors, unfortunately both marked employees only. She glanced at Harry but he didn't stop and carried on through one that lead to another set of steps. Well she wasn't averse to breaking a few rules (or laws) and felt confident she could take him if things took a turn. She ignored the voice in a back corner of her mind that was questioning that. As soon as the door shut behind them the noise lessened to a dull roar. Harry glanced back at her and grinned again as they reached another door. His eyes roamed over her again this time focusing on her clothes, before shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her. She just looked at him confused until he opened the door, they were on the roof. She pulled the jacket on -it was too big but still warm from being worn by Harry and followed him out.

"Won't you be cold now though?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah I've been places colder than this you get used to it. The jackets more of a fashion statement anyway." He joked as he lead her over to a circle of benches set around a lit fire pit, sitting down and tapping the space next to him. Mels blinked but sat down next to him.

"How'd you know this was here?" Harry blushed and ducked his head.

"Isismclb" he muttered.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said this is my club" he said sheepishly.

"Ah So this is where you bring the women after you've lured them off the dance floor then" she joked. Harrys head shot up, eyes wide and she burst out laughing. He scowled at her as he realised she was joking and relaxed against the bench rolling his eyes.

"Oh... your face... ahahaha oh dear. " Mels said as she calmed down she once again pulled out a box of smokes and took one out placing it between her teeth and offered the box to Harry only to freeze as his reaching hand bypassed the box she was hold and reached across her.

She relaxed when she realised he was pulling another box out of his jacket pocket. She caught the slight flicker of a frown meaning he'd noticed her reaction and cursed herself, pretending she couldn't feel the fluttering in her stomach his closeness and apparent concern for her caused. He pulled back a smile back on his face with no sign it'd even been anything else and long fingers fished out a smoke of his own. She caught sight of the same scar she'd noticed before but again couldn't quite make it out in the flickering firelight. Harry lit up and then handed her the lighter whilst taking a long draw on his cigarette.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked breathing out slowly as she lit her own and handed the lighter back to him. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously, that's the line you're going for?" He shrugged genially.

"I'm curious. And it seemed appropriate. Better than 'come here often?' certainly seeing as I know the answer to that one already." She tensed but he waved her off. "Chill I just mean I keep an eye on all my definitely-not-underage regulars to make sure nothing..." a dark look crossed his face "untoward happens to them. I don't mind minor crimes happening in my club but there is a line and I make sure that anyone who crosses it, their information goes to certain people who will insure justice is done" he finished slightly viciously. She was on her feet in instant looking murderous, smoke billowing from her nose. Her hand almost drifted to one of the weapons hidden on her person but she stopped herself. Harry had a flash of an image, a dragon in an arena, before it was gone and he thought at this point he might prefer the dragon.

"If this is some misguided attempt to _help me find my way _then you can just.."

"Woah woah I didn't mean you Mels, I mean yes when you first started coming in I kept an eye and ear out but by now I think I've seen enough of your work to know you can take care of yourself." Harry said earnestly. Shock flashed over her face and her heart skipped a beat, now her hand did move to rest on the hilt of a knife.

"I.. I don't know what you mean..." the panic was gone from his face now and he gave her a flat look.

"You are not as sly as you think you are. If you were moving around im sure you would have gone unnoticed but so many incidents so close together... the rumours had started. Rumours of the Woman." Her blood ran cold and she clamped down on all her emotion, her body tense and ready for action.

"Had?"

"Of course. As soon as I heard the rumours I made the connection, considering those involved, and stamped them out." He replied smugly.

"And what do you want in return for this... _favour?_" She asked robotically. Who was he to have such influence and power over others and what could she could do now she was technically in his debt.

"No no you miss understand. I'm not telling you this to create a debt or trying to manipulate you I just want you to understand that your secrets are safe with me. " he said sincerely. Her mind was racing, every instinct from her training was telling her she could not trust anyone that he knew too much already but louder than that she could feel his honesty echoing in the depths of her soul. She took a deep breath forcing herself to relax slightly. Ignoring the relief of his face telling her noticed even this slight movement, and sat back down on the bench a knee crooked under her so she could face him and took a drag on her cigarette.

"What are you?" she muttered, examining his face closely. She didn't mean to say it out loud but the way he'd talked over the last couple of minutes, the power he seemed to hold and the power she could feel coming off him in waves, he probably wasn't a 17 year old boy. Her breath caught as his eyes locked with hers, it felt like he could see everything, all of her life and thoughts and past, her very soul under scrutiny and he seemed so vast and ancient but then he smiled crookedly at her and the moment was gone and they were two normal teenagers sat under the stars.

Except they weren't and she wouldn't forget that moment. He leaned back and stubbed out his cigarette in an ashtray she hadn't noticed saying "I'm just Harry" still giving her that crooked smile. She decided to let him have his secrets for now, he wasn't a threat she decided which meant there were other things they could be focusing on. She watched him as he lent over the side of the bench and reached for something, eyeing where his tee was riding up showing toned muscle. Taking the last few draws of her smoke she reached over to stub it out at the same time Harry let out a noise of triumph and straightened holding a bottle of Jack. He froze when he realised how close she was and and she was tempted to lean closer but she just finished what she was doing and leaned back although she did shift round slightly so the were once again sat closer together.

Harry unscrewed the lid and took a long drink eyes still looking at her. Her own eyes watched the bob of his Adams apple as he swallowed and she bit her lip. He smirked at her and offered her the bottle which she took and and took a swig as he placed his arm along the back of the bench.

"So you never did answer my question, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" She weighed her options and decided to answer honestly.

"Well here as the best booze to cost ratio for miles so..." okay so maybe not honestly but she didn't feel like baring her soul to a stranger no matter how trustworthy he seemed. He shook his head.

"No" he said patiently "you tell me you don't want to talk about it or tell me the truth. I won't press if you don't want me to but your habit of half truths and jokes won't work on me." She eyed his stern but calm expression and sighed then took another drink to stall for time. She had hidden so much of herself for so long showing what people wanted or needed to see that it would be a hard habit to break and even if Harry could be trusted, most everyone else couldn't. She would try she decided as she handed him back the bottle, just with Harry, but she couldn't tell him everything she'd be thought crazy. No. So how to explain without telling him who they were to her.

"My best friends had been dancing around each other for years. A blind man could see how Rory felt about Amy but she didn't see it and I finally got tired of them and got them to do something about it, and happy for them but now..." she took the bottle from Harry and had another drink "I worry i'm in their way, that they'll finally realise that they don't need me around and I'll be... left behind. Alone." She shrank in on herself slightly glancing away from him. Harry eyed as knowing there was more to the story but seemed to decided it was enough because he didn't press for more thankfully. His arm moved off the bench and wrapped around her shoulders drawing her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest, listening to the soft thud of his heart. She was impressed it hadn't sped up at her closeness

"Part of growing up includes growing apart as you each come into your own" he said thoughtfully taking the bottle from her gently and taking a swig. As it came back into view she saw they had made quite a dent in it between them. "Especially when there is a romantic relationship involved. They will obviously be closer as their feelings deepen but that does not mean you will lose them, their feelings for you won't change. They will not love you any less." She was glad they were no longer facing each other as her eyes watered.

"You think they love me?" She ask tremulously in a small voice. She could almost feel his smile.

"From what you have said and from my experience of you I do not doubt it. And if they have put up with you for this long then i'm quite sure you're stuck with them." She could hear the teasing note in his voice as he tried to lighten the mood and she grinned as she moved her arm around him and turned her face into his chest taking a deep breath. She knew he could feel her tears soaking through his tee but ignored it. Wrapped in the safety of his arms, her own wrapped around him, warm and solid she believed him. Believed it for the first time. Harry just rubbed comforting circles on her back and she heard the slosh of the bottle again. She pulled away blinking and blushing as she wiped her eyes and snatched the bottle from him finishing it up. He glanced between her and the empty bottle then stood grinning.

"Well it seems we are in need of more beverages. Might I escort you back to the dance floor My Lady? I shall endeavour to provide beverages for the rest of the night." He bowed dramatically. She grinned back and stood as he straightened and shoulder checked him as she passed rolling her eyes fondly.

"I suppose so. Come on then you big idiot." They walked together back inside and down the stairs where she shrugged off his jacket and handed it to him. As they walked through the door she watched him hand it to a man stood on the landing who rolled his eyes and smiled then Harry lead her onto the floor.

Over the next few hours they danced and drank and by the time the lights came up even Mels superior biology was starting to be overwhelmed. She was just deciding how to invite herself home with him when he pulled her through another employee only door and through various corridors, finally stopping in a comfortable living room. She flopped down onto the sofa and Harry flicked the tv on walked over and hand her the remote before leaving through another door way she settled on some comedy movie and put the remote down glancing around. Through the slight fuzziness she could make out an unlit fireplace and plenty of bookshelves. Then Harry walked back into view seemingly only slightly inebriated and carry another bottle of jack. He sat down next to her and she leaned into him watching as he had another drink.

He rested the bottle against his leg and looked down at her, emerald eyes shining. Before she could think about it she reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him soundly. He almost started to respond but pushed her away gently. She felt a flush of embarrassment and rejection as he stopped her and jerked back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Harry put a finger over his lips and gave her a kind smile.

"Not tonight Mels. You're very drunk and we've only just met. I'll have you know I take much more effort than that!" He joked but she thought he was just trying to soften the blow. She ruthlessly shoved her emotions down and grabbed the bottle taking a drink moving her head so she could see the tv, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as she felt Harrys arm go around her.

"Hush now, there's nothing wrong with you." He said soothingly. "There are many things wrong with me but we'll talk about those at a later date." He muttered under his breath before continuing. "I'd like us to be friends Mels. You will always be welcome here." She sighed but relaxed into him once more and sniffed haughtily.

"I suppose I could occasionally put up with your company" then she laughed took another drink and handed him the bottle. They both sat back and watched the film occasionally commenting or passing the bottle between them.

_**Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz**_

Mels was woken by the a phone vibrating. She blinked blearily before reaching down to fish her phone out of her pocket. As she woke up more she realised that she was lying under a blanket on top of something warm and firm -Harry- her mind supplied as her hand brushed against... She froze and blushed and Harry groaned under her.

"Would you please answer the damn thing or move?" He bit out through clenched teeth and she realised that her phone was vibrating directly on. She stopped that thought and sat up, grinning down at him wickedly rubbing her eyes as she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Mmhello" she said sleepily.

"_Finally! Where are you young Lady? and don't say at home because we know you didn't go home last night. You were supposed to meet us an hour ago! What's his name then? Was he worth it? I hope you were safe! Do you need picked up? Do I need to..."_ Mels rolled her eyes and grimaced as her hangover made itself known at the Scottish rant that came through the phone.

"Oh hi Ames," she grinned at Harry as he extricated himself blushing and walked awkwardly into another room. "I'm sorry i'm late I got quite drunk last night and so Harry who owns the club let me crash on his sofa" That was almost the truth.

"_Oh Harry is it? And how old exactly is this Harry? Was he at least any good or another in a long line of passable?" _ Amy joked. Mels blushed.

"It wasn't like that. Nothing happened," not for lack of trying she thought "I just fell asleep on the sofa when we were watch a film after the club had shut." There was silence as Amy processed this and Mels could here Rory whispering in the background "and he looks about 17 but he must be at least 18 to own this place so I'd say he's about our age" As she rolled her eyes, Harry walked back into the room clutching two small vials and a newspaper so she said "listen I'll be there soon as I can and we can talk more then okay?" Unfortunately Amy realised why.

"_Ooh is he there now? What does he look like? What's he doing? Can I talk to him.."_

"No!" Blurted Mels who had been pinching the bridge of her nose as her headache flared at the onslaught of questions. Her eyes darted to Harry who had looked over at her abrupt shout and she mouthed 'sorry' and received a nod back as he sat down next to her. "I mean I need to get ready and come and meet you like I promised" she said into the shocked silence on the other end of the phone. She heard more whispering and then Amy said quietly.

"_...you must really like this one. You didn't sleep with him and now you're all defensive."_ She blushed slightly and glanced at Harry who didn't seem to have heard and was flicking through the paper.

"Maybe" she murmured, pretending not to hear the simultaneous intakes of breath from her friends at the admission. "I've got to go but..." she cleared her throat remembering what Harry had said last night "i'm sorry for worrying you. I'll text you when I leave and meet you at yours okay?"

"_It's fine Mels don't worry about it"_ she could almost hear the fond eye roll that accompanied Amy's words. "_But we will be talking later"_ she threatened.

"I figured Amy. See you in a bit "

"_Bye"_ she hung up and turned to Harry who folded the paper and showed her the two vials.

"Hangover cure, my own recipe. Each vial is one dose." She was about to decline, her trust in him only went so far, but he held up a hand to stop her and pulled out a glass from... somewhere. He gave it to her and she looked down at it then looked back at him. He grinned and poured both the vials into the glass, took it from her, swirled the contents and then drank half before handing it back to her grimacing.

"Tastes vile but does the trick" he said as she stared at him. Why had he... How had he known... He gestured for her to drink what was left and she did so almost gagging. He was right it was vile but she could already feel the throbbing in her temples fading.

"How...?" He just grinned cheekily

"Magic" she rolled her eyes and looked at the various doors.

"Bathroom?" He pointed at one and she stood and went through it. When she came back out there was no Harry but she could here movement through one of the other doors. She quietly made her way over and opened it gently seeing a kitchen dining area but jumped when Harry spoke without turning around.

"There's coffee and bagels. Are you staying to eat or dyou want to take them with you?" She bit her lip as he turned to her, she'd rather stay and have breakfast with Harry but she knew she had better go and face the inquisition waiting for her with her friends. As if sensing her reluctance Harry grinned and handed her a take away coffee cup and a paper bag.

"As I said you are always welcome here whether thats Afterlife or Death before Decaf or I move somewhere else or this place" he gestured around his living room. She recognised the name of the coffee shop next door and realised he must own that as well. Hmm she'd have to do some research, she wanted to find out everything about this man that she could. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Harry." A mischievous look "so are you going to ask for my number or am I just going to find you sulking around again next time i'm here?" She was disappointed when instead of blushing he just laughed and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and handed it to her gesturing for hers and they put their numbers in.

It wasn't until he'd seen her into a taxi he'd called, handing her a £20 note against her protests and she watched him head back inside as the taxi drove her towards her friends house that she realised what she'd hinted at over the phone. She groaned and leaned her head on the window watching the scenery as she prepared herself to deal with Amys questions and Rorys protectiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly 2 weeks since Mels had fallen asleep on Harry's sofa and she had made her way into town to meet him for the second time. For the first week she had avoided even thinking about the raven haired man, still too embarrassed to even consider going back to Afterlife let alone spending time alone with him. While sober. As friends, because he'd made it clear he wasn't interested and she was not desperate. But as a week turned into a week and a half and she still couldn't get emerald eyes out of her mind she'd wavered.

Which was when Harry phoned, obviously. He'd invited her round to watch the football in a few days and when she'd tried to decline politely saying she didn't care for the sport Harry had cheerfully informed her neither did he but he'd needed an excuse seeing as she seemed to have forgotten where he lived. She'd eventually agreed and now she was stood outside a door around the back of Afterlife that lead to Harry's house. She took a deep breath and reached up to ring the bell but before she could the door open suddenly revealing a grinning Harry.

She jerked back reaching towards a weapon on reflex but froze and cursed herself. She couldn't remember much of her first childhood, glimpses of an abandoned orphanage and broken man who she thought was a caretaker of some sort, but she remembered the fear. She could remember nights spent frozen staring out of a small grubby window at the stars pulse thudding in her ears, afraid to turn around because behind her was... was... was what? Nothing. Empty space. A hole that she knew was there and should be filled but couldn't see. She still found herself woken up with nightmares that she couldn't remember most nights. Had gotten scant few hours sleep over the last few days.

Two men wearing eyepatches who never smiled had been her trainers she thought, though sometimes she remembered snippets of a woman's voice that sent shivers down her spine. She knew what they had wanted from her. She was born to kill the Doctor. Whatever her training entailed had given her the reflexes of an experienced warrior.

Her first clear memories were of living on the the streets of New York and her experiences there hadn't lessened her reflexes, if anything her skills improved as she honed them and had to think about how best to use them. It was only after she'd moved here, that she'd had to suppress her automatic reactions. Harrys concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mels?" She blinked. He had stilled, taking a clearly non aggressive stance just out of arms reach and was watching her carefully wearing a kind but concerned smile. She scowled at herself for getting caught up in her memories or lack there of and at him apparently being able to read her reaction. Squashing any embarrassment she might feel she tried to play it off.

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed? Jeez don't do that." She silently begged him not to question her, she didn't doubt he could see how tired she looked. She needn't have worried because Harry just laughed and smirked at her.

"You wish you could take me. Cmon trouble, no need to stand around on the door step, you'll make the place look untidy." He joked. Mels rolled her eyes, yeah he was fairly muscular for his slight frame but she doubted it would take her much effort considering how much stronger than the average human she was. He beckoned her inside and shut the door behind her.

"So I thought I'd make us up some food and then we can just chill here?" He said questioningly as he padded forward with socked feet. Today he was wearing soft looking grey joggers and a red long sleeved tshirt with a silver snake on it.

"You can cook?" Harry nodded.

"I've been doing it most of my life" he smirked at that. "I've been told i'm an excellent chef" he finished smugly. She laughed.

"Quite the high opinion of yourself there. All these mad skills, Is there anything you can't do?" Harry leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially.

"Between you and me, I sing like a dying cat" he laughed and led them through the living room and into his kitchen gesturing for her to sit down. "So how does pizza sound?" She laughed at him.

"You go on about being an excellent chef and now you're wanting to order pizza?" She chuckled shaking her head. "Pizza sounds fine"

"Well actually I was just going to make it, it takes about the same amount of time as getting it delivered would especially if I had a lovely assistant"

"Watch yourself, i'm nobodies assistant. I'm the main event." She said imperiously sticking her nose in the air. Harry nodded seriously and they eyed each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "In any case I think I should just watch. I've never been very good at cooking, don't seem to have the patience for it. I've been known to burn water"

"Alright, but I will be teaching you to cook at a later date. You'll need to learn at some point. Healthy living and all that." He opened a cupboard and gestured to the row of bottles. "Help yourself by the way" he moved and opened another cupboard, this one containing mugs and took two out while Mels moved to the drinks cupboard. She pulled out a bottle of whiskey and looked back at him.

"Healthy living he says as he promotes underage drinking" Harry just grinned and shrugged.

"I've seen your ID, for all I know you're 18." She raised an eyebrow at him when he handed her a mug but snorted as she read

"_**Sassy Classy but smart-assy"**_

She looked back and saw Harry wink at her and he held up his own mug to show her

"**National Sarcasm Society **

_**Like we need your support"**_

She sniggered and rolled her eyes then poured their drinks. Pushing one to Harry she held her own and leaned against the countertop.

"Right so I already made the dough, just got to make the sauce and toppings and then we can assemble." He went over to the fridge. "Chicken and bacon alright with you?" At her nod he pulled out both, set them both on the counter and began gathering the other ingredients he'd need. She watched as he glided around the kitchen with familiarity born from lots of experience and concluded he probably could cook well from the amount of practice he seemed to have.

"Hmm I'm starting to think you just want to watch me slaving away while you relax and admire my grace and beauty" Harrys humour filled voice pulled her out of her thoughts once again.

"Grace and beauty? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He glanced at her and smirked as he pulled out a chopping board and a sharp knife and began cutting up the chicken and bacon.

"Excuse you, I am the epitome of grace and beauty." He said sounding offended but Mels could see the twinkling in his eyes. She ignored the small part of her impressed with how he handled the knife, even if he was only cooking with it and laughed at him as he put the meat in a pan and started it cooking, then started on the sauce.

"So how have you been Mels?" It could have been a casual inquiry but she could hear the faint note of concern in his voice. She was grateful he kept his eyes on what he was doing as she took a drink and stared down into her glass debating how to answer.

"Ah yknow. The usual." She shrugged _-show no weakness._ "Amy and Rory were quite insistent on hearing all about you and it was only when they asked their questions I realised I didn't know all that much about you." She said casually trying to change the subject.

"I assume you didn't tell them that?" He sounded amused.

"Of course not, they shouldn't be prying into my business but they regularly do anyway. I wasn't going to encourage them. They practically want a full family and medical history for everyone I mention. If I'd told them it would be inviting all sorts of warnings as if they didn't know I can take care of myself." She scowled and took another drink.

"They worry about you." Harry offered.

"Well they shouldn't," she said bitterly. "I know what i'm doing."

"I'm sure they're aware of that, but they care about you. After spending the best part of... how long have you been friends?"

"Nearly 10 years now." Harry looked at her exasperatedly.

"After spending the best part of _Ten. Years._ Together you're practically family..." she flinched at this and knew he'd seen but he carried on "...I have no doubt you check out all of Amys new friends through various means?" He eyed her knowingly and she looked away guiltily. "Well there you go, their only source of information about who you interact with is you and they know you well enough to know the sort of things you get into."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked sharply. Harry gave her a flat look.

"I could see the two cracked ribs and twisted ankle the moment I opened the door. I'll admit I didn't notice the broken finger until you poured the drinks but you hide them well so that's only to be expected and if you've slept more than two hours at a time in the last 3 days I'd be very surprised" Mels gaped at him.

"I don't..." Harry cut her off.

"I told you before you don't need to lie to me." He said sternly and she ducked her head and took another drink to avoid his eyes. "I'm not going to ask. I will be setting your finger and giving you a decent pain killer once the pizza is in the oven though. Is your ankle wrapped?" She nodded. "You did it yourself I assume?" She nodded again. "...with a broken finger, I'll be checking that as well then." She rolled her eyes.

"There's really no ne..." Harry spoke over her.

"Anything else?" He eyed her closely. She scowled back but definitely preferred his no nonsense discussion to the fussing she got from Amy whenever she had noticed Mels was injured so answered honestly if a little annoyed.

"There was some bruising on my back but it'll be mostly healed by now" Harry didn't question her just nodded.

"I'll take a look, just in case" There was no chastisement from Harry, no disappointment or exasperation on his face, just calm acceptance and support. Mels felt a surge of warmth towards him and blinked away the stinging in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as she realised what that would involve and grinned sharply, finishing the last of her drink.

"Oh you will, will you?" Harry waggled his eyebrows at her and then rolled his eyes, dusting his hands off. She watched him put the finished Pizza into the oven and set a timer then he turned to her, eyeing her critically.

"Best bring the bottle I think" he grabbed the bottle still stood on the counter next to her "cmon the first aid kit is in my room." He gestured for her to lead the way into the living room and then pointed her towards the right door. She tried to guess what Harrys room would be like but couldn't decide so walked through the door and looked around curiously.

The walls were white painted brick and the ceiling was black with small golden lights set in it. She gasped as she realised they were actually the visible constellations and they were all in the right place. There was a comfortable looking king sized bed against the far wall covered in soft grey sheets with a bedside table either side. The wall to the left was filled with bookshelves and against the right wall she saw a wardrobe and chest of drawers. All of the furniture was made of a rich dark wood. There were also 2 doors leading off the room but they were both shut. She looked over at Harry who was also looking around the room grinning.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Decorated it myself yknow" pride evident in his voice. "Now then sit down on the bed and take your top off. I'll grab the first aid kit" he moved towards one of the doors but a clearing of her throat stopped him and he turned back to see her glaring at him.

"What?" She kept glaring "I don't... oohhhh" she fought to keep herself from blushing.

"Yes Oh. What exactly makes you think you're getting a free eye full?" She asked dangerously. Normally she would have done so no matter who was watching but Harry with his searching gaze... she flinched slightly at the thought. He moved back towards her.

"Mels, either you let me help you or I can take you to a doctor to get checked out" she shook her head but he kept talking "either way it's going to happen. I don't mind patching you up and I swear I'll be entirely professional but if you're not comfortable..." he shrugged and watched her she struggled with herself. His eyes softened "i'm sorry, you're right. Hows this you sit on the bed and I'll help you take off your shoe and jacket. I'll wrap your ankle and set your finger and then I'll just pull the back of your top up so I check the bruising. No doctors or nakedness required." She thought about it and nodded moving past him to sit on the bed as he got the first aid kit out. She stared at him wide eyed when he carried a duffel bag over. He smiled and shrugged,

"I'm quite accident prone and I like to be prepared for every eventuality" He set the bag down and rummaged through it, pulling out two vials, a roll of bandages, a piece of card, a pair of scissors, two plastic pouches, some medical tape and two small round tubs. "Ankle, finger, back you reckon?" She nodded and he knelt down on one knee lifting her leg to rest her foot on his knee and started unlacing the boots she was wearing. She ignored the warmth of his hands on the back of her calf focusing on taking even breaths. She winced as he eased the shoe off her foot and he unwrapped the make shift bandage she'd been using. His gentle fingers probed her ankle. Harry nodded to himself.

"Just a sprain, pass me the bandage." She did so and watched as he skillfully rewrapped her ankle. He placed her foot on the floor and grinned up at her. "I'll take the other one off while i'm here so you don't feel lopsided." He did so and then stood and moved the duffel, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Hand" she placed her hand in his and he inspected it closely and grimaced. "This is going to hurt" he warned and she nodded, she'd known that.

"Open this first will you" she requested holding out the bottle with her free hand and he used the hand that wasn't holding hers to unscrew the lid and she took 3 gulping mouthfuls before proffering it back so he could close it again. She threw it on the bed and clenched now free fist and her jaw and nodded at him.

"Okay 3, 2," his eyes glanced past her and widened and she turned to look only to grunt in pain. She glared at Harry blinking away tears and he grinned innocently back. She rolled her eyes and watched as he taped two of her fingers together around the card. He set her hand down gently and stood moving in a half circle in front of her assessingly.

"I think the best way to do this is to take the arm on your uninjured side out first and then move the jacket instead of you" He said thoughtfully. She nodded and he helped her get the jacket off and lay it on top of the duffel then climbed onto the bed behind her. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and had to fight a shiver as he pulled her top up to her shoulders so he could see her back. He froze when he noticed the gun tucked into her waist band and she tensed but he quickly recovered and didn't mention it so she didn't say anything. She flinched when she felt him place his hand flat on her back where her injured ribs would be.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Is it tender?"

"N-no" she breathed out shakily. The hand left her back and she felt him shift behind her. She saw his hand grab the small tubs and watched over her shoulder as he let her top fall and unscrewed the lids. He put them down next to him and lifted her top again.

"You've some scrapes here, i'm going to put some antiseptic on those. The other is a bruise cream, you're right they're mostly healed but this should take the last of the ache away while they do" she nodded as he spoke and swallowed trying not to imagine his hands running over her naked back.

She failed to contain a shiver that had little to do with the chill of the creams he started methodically applying to her skin and blushed when she felt his breath against her neck as he huffed out a quiet laugh. She bit her lip to stop herself moaning as his hands massaged her back leaving pain free warmth in their wake and relaxed into the sensation.

They both jumped as a beeping sound came from the kitchen and Mels groaned at the twinge of pain in her ribs.

"Are you okay?" She nodded breathing out slowly through clenched teeth. "Now don't take this the wrong way but I think you should take this" he ran a finger under her bra strap "off. Once I give you the pain killer you won't be able to tell if it's causing your ribs issues and it could make things worse but that is up to you." He let her top go and moved around the bed not looking at her. She eyed the tips of his ears which were slightly red and smirked to herself, maybe he wasn't as unaffected as he tried to appear. He picked up the two vials and held them up.

"Will you take these or do you want me to take some first?" She searched his face looking for a something. He just waited patiently. There was no demand or judgement in his face. She nodded to herself. This man who had seen through her mask and soothed her wounds, she would trust until she was presented with a reason not to. She held her hand out and he smiled placing the vials in it. He picked up the two plastic pouches and slipped them into his pocket. He looked back at her his grin turned into a smirk.

"There's slippers under the bed if you want them. I've given you the pain killers, but I should warn you now they taste as disgusting as the hangover cure if not worse. In my personal and medical opinion you should definitely take the bra off. I'll be in the kitchen come through when you're ready." He winked at her. She blinked and he was gone out of the room. She rolled her eyes. Harry was going to give her whiplash.

When Mels re entered the kitchen she saw Harry, tea towel over his shoulder, cutting the pizza. He looked up and gave her a once over then met her eyes, his own twinkling.

"Shut up" she said ignoring his replying smirk. "Plates?" He gestured to a cupboard.

"It's fine though I'll grab them in a sec, can you do drinks?" She waved the bottle she was carrying and he nodded pointing at their mugs on the table. She poured as he plated up. She looked up as he approached a plate in each hand and nodded towards the door. Once they were both settled on the sofa he handed her a plate and flicked the tv on. It was on the football match he'd mentioned over the phone. She looked at him and they shared a laugh and started eating.

Once they were finished Harry took their plates through to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer and the half full whiskey bottle. He handed her one of the beers and refilled their mugs and put the whiskey down on the coffee table. He pulled out the two plastic pouches.

"Ice packs, you might not be feeling the pain but there's still some swelling" he said at her questioning look. He crunched them up in his hands and then patted his lap. "Put your ankle up" she did as he said and they both laughed when his slipper fell off her much smaller foot. He picked it up off the floor and replaced it then put one of the packs on her ankle. He gently grasped her hand and set it on her leg placing the other pack on the injured finger. He sat back slowly and took a swig of beer watching her silently, she resisted the urge to fidget.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" She shook her head hesitantly. He nodded.

"Did you win?" She blinked

"...yes?" He nodded again.

"Repercussions? Retaliation?" She thought for a moment and shook her head once again. He opened his mouth again but hesitated. Took another drink instead.

"The gun, it's untraceable?" She nodded and took a drink of her own, her mouth suddenly dry as she guessed what he had been about to ask. He opened his mouth again but she interrupted.

"Surely it's my turn for answers?" He hesitated only momentarily, she'd caught it anyway of course, and then gestured for her to continue.

"Seeing as you avoided the subject earlier, don't think I didn't notice, I think it's about time you told me about yourself."

"Technically you didn't ask me a question earlier. Or now." He said smugly. She gave him a Look. He cleared his throat.

"Er right what do you want to know?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, anything. All I know is your name is Harry, you can cook, are way too perceptive and you own Afterlife and Death before Decaf." She pinched the bridge of her nose and swapped her bottle for her mug and taking a drink. "Jeez, we're practically strangers. Why am I telling you so much?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"I have a very trustworthy face and i'm a great listener?" He offered grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious," there was a flicker of wistful humour in his eyes. "Will you please give me something, just to even us out the playing field?" Harry cleared his throat.

"Yes of course being serious as requested" he said mock solemnly but with mirth in his eyes and Mels could see his lips twitching. She slapped him lightly on the chest and shook her head ruefully as he snickered. "Sorry um let's see, i'm Harry, i'm a Leo and uh..." He floundered. "I don't really know what to say i'm not sure i'm all that special to be honest." Mels took in his electric green eyes avoiding hers and his sheepish expression and reached out cupping his face gently. His eyes flicked to meet hers.

"You actually believe that don't you?" She caught the small flinch and stroked his cheek with her thumb. He bit his lip and her eyes darted down to the movement. She let go abruptly and drained her mug then swapped it for the beer on the table. She glanced at Harry but either he hadn't noticed or he was ignoring her odd behaviour, playing with the label on the bottle in his hands. Mels looked around the living room for something to say. "Harry?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why aren't there any photos in here? There's none in any of the other rooms I've been in either." If she hadn't been watching him he would have missed the blank expression that flicked across his face. There was something unnerving about seeing Harrys usually cheerful face emotionless. She was about to apologise for bringing up what was clearly a touchy subject when he breathed out through his nose and started speaking in a monotone voice.

"My parents died when I was a baby. A man broke into the house, shot them both. He tried to shoot me, I was just a baby stood in my crib, but he missed and the bullet ricocheted back and hit him and he fled. My Godfather, my dads best friend, was supposed to be the only person who knew where they were so everyone thought he was the one who told this guy where to find them. When he was sent to prison I was given to my aunt as she was my only relative, but her and mum... didn't get on. She was jealous of mum and her and my uncle resented having to have me live with them. A burden on their respectable family. They... made sure I was aware of their opinions. I went to an isolated boarding school for high school so I only really interacted with the people there until I left when was 16. After that I found out my parents had left me some money and moved away from my Aunt and Uncles. There was an terrorist attack at a school reunion. A lot of people died. I lost touch with the few friends I had that survived when I moved here. I have some photos but I didn't want to be bombarded with constant reminders of what I lost so I only look at them occasionally." He never looked up from the bottle in his hands as he spoke and his voice stayed even and emotionless.

Mels realised then why she felt comfortable around Harry. He was like her, a survivor. She could tell he'd left a lot out of his story, many details connecting in her brain but he hadn't lied she knew. You couldn't fake the hollowness in his eyes as he let the words flow out of him. He'd been shattered but had managed to stick the pieces of himself back together. There would always be cracks, little bits missing or places where he didn't quite work like he was supposed to. He would always be not quite whole. But still he was alive. Still moving forward, searching for somewhere he could belong sharp edges, biting memories and cheerful facade and all. She suddenly realised he was still locked in whatever memories she'd accidentally brought up.

She reached up and pulled his face down towards her and kissed him gently on the cheek. She released him and pulled back watching him carefully. He'd stilled a light blush tinting his cheeks but the light had started come back into his eyes. He straightened his shoulders and shook his head slightly. She watched him for a moment as he took a couple of sips from his beer and emotion slowly bled back into his face.

"Hand me that pillow please?" She asked into the silence he did so and looked at her curiously. She put the pillow on the table swung her foot round onto it. "Hold my beer?"she handed it to him then shuffled closer lifting his arm over her head and setting it across her body, relaxing against him. He handed her the bottle back and held her closer to him, resting his chin on the top of he hwad. They were silent for a moment then asked

"Want to make fun of people dying and getting caught for murder in ridiculous ways on CSI?" She snorted and smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

She was dozing lightly by the end of the show but her mind registered as she she felt Harrys arms shift around her. Suddenly she found herself lifted gently with surprising ease as Harry stood with her in his arms. He carried her through to his room. He paused at the door and she saw the light dim through her eyelids. He walked in and laid her on the bed. He rummaged in the duffel for a moment then moved it off the bed and placed it on the floor in a corner. He walked back over to her so quietly she barely heard him.

"I know you're awake Mels," she could hear the smile on his face. "I need you take this pain killer it should help you sleep and stop you moving around too much during the night." She sat up and took the vial and downed it with a grimace, "Here, I'll leave you to it" he handed her a pair of shorts and a tank top "I'll be on the sofa if you need me." He turned and went to leave the room.

"Wait," she called sleepily he stopped. "Stay with me?" She hated how small her voice sounded. Wanted to take the words back the moment she said them. He turned to look at her but she couldn't make out his expression through the dark even with the light from his too-bright eyes.

"Get changed and I'll come back in a minute and stay until you fall asleep" he allowed and then left shutting the door behind him. She changed clumsily but as quickly as she could and folded her clothes sloppily on the bedside table then climbed under the covers. The sheets were cool and soft and as she relaxed into the mattress she wondered if this is what sleeping on a cloud would feel like she giggled then frowned at herself. It looked as if the pain killer Harry had given her had made her a little dopey. Ha little dopey, because hes a dwarf. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" she muttered softly. The door opened and Harry came in leaving it half open behind him letting in a chink of light. She pouted at him as he came and sat next to her on the bed leaning up against the wall.

"Didn't tell me this would make you fuzzy" he smiled gently at her, "it causes sleep and kills pain, a little fuzziness is expected. I'm surprised you're still fighting it actually. I'm quite impressed." She didn't answer, already slipping into sleep. The last thing she remembered was a vague impression of green eyes and the covers being tucked up around her before he slipped out of the room

When Mels awoke in a strange bed she fought the urge to tense and kept breathing regularly trying to sense anyone else in the room. Once she was sure she was alone she opened her eyes, she looked around the room and the memories of last night slowly came back to her. She sat up gingerly and realised she was surprisingly refreshed and she was in a lot less pain than she knew from experience she should be. It was also late morning from the amount of light shining through the curtains. Well that explain how rested she felt. She hadn't slept that long without drinking herself into a stupor for a long time. She supposed the combination of whatever Harry had given her, what ever made the bed so comfortable and her built up exhaustion had overpowered the part of her brain nightmares lived in.

She stood and stretched carefully. She grimaced when her ribs twinged but was amazed at how good she felt. She usually healed quickly but this... she felt as if she had been hurt a couple of weeks ago. How long had she been asleep for? She looked around for a clock or calendar but couldn't see one. As she did so, she noticed a small crystal bird hanging on the wall above the bed. It was about 3 inches long and seemed to be glowing slightly. She glanced towards the door then reached out hesitantly and touched it gently with one finger m. For a second it was like she was wrapped in Harrys arms under a blanket of peace and she saw electric green eyes shining at her before she jerked back with a gasp. She glanced guiltily around the room and then towards the door again. There was still no sign or sound of Harry.

She calmed her breathing, and decided to go and find him. As she did so she became aware of a pressing need. She left the room and glanced around the living room. No Harry, but she could hear his voice coming from the kitchen. It sounded like he was having a conversation but she couldn't hear anyone else so assumed he was on the phone. She hesitated but ducked into the bathroom first for her morning ablutions. When she walked out a few minutes later Harry must have heard her because a second later he pushed open the kitchen door.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" She looked at him suspiciously but he gave no sign she'd done anything other than have a lie in.

"Better than I have in a while, I might have to steal that bed of yours." Harry grinned at her.

"Nope, mine!" He said cheerfully "But you're welcome to it whenever you're around." She blinked in shock at the casual offer and was about to respond or protest she wasn't sure which when Harry held up a hand.

"You'll make much better use of it than I will, I only need about 2-3 hours sleep and the couch is plenty big enough for a cat nap. I seem to remember we managed on it just fine." She worked her mouth wordlessly for a second but shook herself and decided not to question him. Instead she asked

"What time is it?" Harry looked down at a battered gold watch on his wrist.

"About quarter to twelve. Did you have some where you needed to be?" She shook her head,

"not til this evening but I haven't checked my phone since I've been here so I'll probably need to drop by Amys to check in." She rolled her eyes.

"Well you're not going anywhere without out breakfast, cmon." He turned back towards the kitchen expecting her to follow him "Tea or Coffee?" He asked over his shoulder as the door started to swing shut behind him. She darted over and caught it before it slammed and slipped through, looking up to see Harry grinning at her. She cocked her head at him.

"Well I see you're feeling better this morning, you're moving a lot less carefully than when you arrived." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I suppose your 'pain killers' had something to do with that?" It hadn't crossed her mind before but looking into his glittering eyes and seeing a trace of smugness in his grin it was obvious that he'd done something.

"I can neither confirm or deny any rumours of interference on my part" He was grinning but there was a slightly pleading look in his eyes. She was beginning to suspect Harry didn't quite technically belong here, in this time, (it would be a long time until medicinal technology had reached the point where this sort of thing was common place for humanity) or perhaps he wasn't quite as Human as he seemed. But then neither was she and he hadn't hurt her, despite plenty of opportunities nor done anything too suspicious and he didn't feel uncomfortable to her instincts, something she'd learnt to listen too. She'd keep an eye on him but let him have his secrets for now, she'd find out eventually. She stared at him in silence until his smile started to slip then broke out into a grin of her own.

"So did I hear you mention the elixir of the gods that is coffee?" She saw the gratefulness in his eyes as she changed the subject. She sat down and watched fondly as he made a mug of coffee and set it in front of her. She looked down and saw this one said

"I don't like morning people. Or mornings. Or people"

"So breakfast then?" He asked, sipping from a mug that said

"But why is the rum gone?"

She shrugged

"I'm not all that hungry" Harry frowned at her and she blushed when her stomach gurgled. "Eggs?" She offered and Harry relaxed and started moving around the kitchen telling her about a drinks promotion he was thinking about for the club as he did. It wasn't until he'd set two plates food on the table, (toast, mushrooms and tomato as well eggs both scrambled and fried she noted idly) that she realised she was still in the vest and shorts he had lent her last night. She felt vaguely uncomfortable at the domestic scene but quickly shook it off. After they'd finished breakfast she checked her phone and it became apparent Amy had been trying to get hold of her and she quickly made her way to calm her worried friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Harry **

**I'm just about to jump in the shower.**

**Just come on in when you get here**

**H x**

Mels paused outside Harry's door. He'd said to just come on in but... she took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. She closed it behind her and listened, no running water so Harry must be out of the shower. She walked into the living room expecting to see it empty and immediately froze eyes wide. Just as she'd entered so had Harry. A Harry clad in only a pair of grey joggers. A Harry with _tattoos._ A snake curled around his left bicep and a lion on his right, a Phoenix over his right pec and another design on top of a scar over his heart that she couldn't seem to make out, just vague impressions of a black lined symbol. Perception filter perhaps?

He had walked out of the bathroom towelling his still damp hair. He had been heading straight into his room but looked up at her when she made a strangled noise, immediately tensing. And wasn't that a sight to see, he was a lot more muscular than he appeared and they rippled as he relaxed again. She abruptly realised her mouth was open and snapped it shut. Harry blushed slightly but shook it off giving her his signature grin.

"Oh hey Mels, take a seat I'll just grab a shirt and be out in a second." As he moved to leave the room she found her voice.

"You have tattoos?" Harry turned and looked back at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously" He said in a drawl, clearly an impression of someone else it was so unlike his natural cheerful demeanour, and then grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. "Let me go grab a top. What dyou fancy to eat?" He was clearly trying to change the subject and she'd let him for now but she'd get him to tell her eventually.

—

Mels eased the door open holding her breath and relaxed when it didn't creak. It was early about half past 5 but she'd promised Amy she'd meet her at half 6 to go for a run before Amy's shift in the local shop. She'd just ditch it but the lecture and disappointed looks she'd get from Amy (and Rory who could be counted on being wherever Amy was most of the time) meant it wasn't worth the trouble. Which meant she was trying to sneak out without waking Harry up. She knew enough about him that she doubted she'd succeed but was putting in the effort.

The door was finally open wide enough to exit and she slipped out looking around in the dim light filtering through the blinds. She saw Harry lay flat on his back, one arm behind his head and one leg hanging over the arm of the sofa, the other bent at the knee leaning against the back cushions. He looked much younger asleep and she realised just how much age his eyes seemed to add to him. He rarely seemed 17. She just watch him for a second and then jumped as he spoke without opening his eyes.

"If you're done staring, was there something I can help you with?" She blushed at being caught thankful he still hadn't opened his eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You're not usually up for hours." He smirked and his eyes opened to show an almost luminescent green. She cleared her throat.

"I promised Amy I'd meet her at half 6 to go running and I'd hoped to avoid waking you so I was giving myself plenty of time to get there." Harry grinned at her.

"Wasted effort I'm afraid I've been up for a while. Can I make you some coffee before you go?" He asked sitting up.

"Ugh you'd be my hero for the rest of the day." Harry laughed.

"Alright go freshen up and I'll make coffee. You'll stay to drink it of course seeing as I'll be calling you a Taxi so it won't take you long to get there." He said challengingly. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest and Harry nodded to himself and went into the kitchen. Mels shook her head and went into the bathroom.

—-

Mels slipped out of an alleyway and looked around carefully. The street seemed deserted and she had her sights set on an almost pristine Ford Focus parked just down the street. She started to make her way towards the car but froze at the clatter behind her she spun round and rolled her eyes.

"For Gods sake Mark. The idea is you're supposed to be quiet!" She hissed quietly once the man who had caused the noise reached her.

"I'm sorry, I tripped!" He defended and she hushed him. He sighed. "There's nobody around to hear us Mels." They'd reached the car and Mels was already starting on the lock

"Unless someone hears something and comes to investigate. Just shut up and keep an eye out." He did so, finally and she concentrated on the slim piece of metal in her hands. She had just felt it hook onto the lock mechanism when a voice came from behind her making them both jump and the was a dull clunk as it fell out of sync with the rest of the lock.

"Isn't that illegal?" Her hair-trigger reflexes started to react until the humour filled words in a familiar voice registered and she relaxed.

"Only if we're caught." She said calmly turning around. Mark who had been about to flee looked at her in shock.

"You know this guy?" He muttered to her. She rolled her eyes again and Harry chuckled.

"Training up a newbie Mels?" Mark reddened and scowled.

"Hey man you wanna back off." Harry just raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to Mels.

"In anycase, I'd appreciate it if you found another target if you're heading for the chopshop. If you're only after a joyride, you can just ask for the keys...?" He held out a set of keys. Mels groaned.

"Of course this is your car. Chopshop actually so I'll have to decline but maybe I'll take you up on your offer some other time and we can go for a ride together." She grinned and winked at him then winced. "Although the keys won't do you much good on this door at the moment. You made me jump." Harry frowned.

"You need to work on your situational awareness. But it's fine I'll slide across for now and get it fixed tomorrow. And as for your _boy_ there," she heard the slightly disparaging tone, "not someone I would suggest using as your lookout again seeing as he spent most of the time staring at your arse." She turned a glare on Mark who was looking guilty and studiously avoiding her eyes. She growled and turned back to Harry.

"I'd apologise but i'm not sorry," Harry nodded and grinned, "We'll just be off, I think Mark and I need to have a conversation." Mark flinched at her tone but they both ignored him.

"Alright Mels, text me when you get home." Mels nodded and steered Mark away using slightly more force than necessary. As they walked away Harry heard.

"Who was that guy Mels?"

"I think a more important question is "what part of keep an eye out for anyone" did you not understand. I told you when I agreed to help you out..." Their voices faded as they got further away. Harry shook his head, opened the passenger side door and clambered into the driver's seat then started to drive home.

Mels was sat at the kitchen table watching as Harry danced around the kitchen to the radio. Harry had told her he couldn't sing and while he wasn't even close to the best singer in the world, he wasn't bad per say and he knew every word to "I'm yours" as he was demonstrating right now. As he caught her eyes she couldn't help the grin that matched his She joined in with the next song "I kissed a girl" and 3 songs later they were both dancing as they washed the dishes while the pasta was in the oven.

Mels had noticed it as soon as she'd walked in but didn't mention it, assuming Harry would tell her. But he hadn't and now was her chance, Harry had gone to the bathroom, so she got up and walked over to the corner of the room where a large cuboid was covered by a sheet. She glanced back towards the bathroom door and then lifted the sheet. As she did she heard a quiet "_**hissssssss**_". It was a terrarium containing a large branch, some greenery, some rocks and a small pool as well as a rock under a heat lamp bearing a bright green and blue snake. She heard the door open behind her and heard a clearing of a throat so she looked around innocently. Harry was shaking his head amused.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked ruefully.

"Oh come on Harry, we both know if you didn't want me to know what this was it wouldn't be here." Harry raised an eyebrow but conceded her point. He moved over to her and joined her in watching the snake.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The snake hissed and Harry looked over at Mels startled.

"What?" She asked perplexed. Harry shook his head slowly still looking slightly wide-eyed before shaking himself.

"Nothing, nothing. So you've met Salāma I see," there was a slight hiss in his S's but luckily Mels was distracted when the snake hissed again and uncurled itself slightly. Harry chuckled and she looked at him suspiciously. "I think we're disturbing her, come sit down but you can leave the sheet off for now."

"When did you get a snake?"

"Ah a few days ago, she got loose in the pet shop she was in and got bitten by a cat. Unfortunately for the cat she bit back so it didn't last much longer. The guy running the shop was just going to get rid of her, injured and more trouble than he thought she was worth." Harry's lip curled. "Lucky for us that he talks when he's drunk, half the town heard his mutterings, so it was an easy enough thing to slip into his shop and retrieve her and by now she's well on her way to a full recovery-"

"And I assume that's your doing?" She asked, acquainted with Harry's 'healing' skills. Harry just grinned and shrugged carrying on.

"-and fairly soon she'll be well enough to have free roam in here." Mels nearly choked.

"Correct me if i'm wrong but isn't it-"

"She, Salāma."

"_She_ a pit viper?" Harry nodded looking impressed.

"Yeah a Wagler's Pit Viper."

"And aren't pit vipers venomous?"

"Well yes, but her venoms probably not strong enough to kill a person and I started milking her after I'd healed her up a bit and got some anti venom in case someone gets bitten but i'm not that worried about it being an issue."

"And why not?"

"Well she's chosen me now, she'll maybe bite to defend herself or me but otherwise I doubt we'll have a problem." Mels head was in her hands.

"That's not how animals work Harry. They don't have the capacity to make decisions like that." Harry snorted.

"And how would you know?" She gaped at him.

"Harry...she's a snake."

"You don't say?"said Harry sarcastically. "Well that explains it, I was wondering what had happened to all her legs." Mels slapped his chest.

"Just promise me you know what you're doing? You've handled snakes before?" Harry seemed to consider the question and while she was glad he was clearly thinking carefully, she didn't know about what exactly. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I know what i'm doing. I can show you if you like, get her out? She loves showing off." He was already standing and moving back to the terrarium. Mels opened her mouth to stop him but then shut it quickly, while generally cheerful she'd never seen Harry so enthusiastic about something.

She stood up and walked behind Harry as he slid open the glass front. She almost shouted when he just stuck his hand in but stopped herself wary of scaring the snake into biting him. She needn't have worried. Salāma had started moving off the heated rock as soon as Harry had reached his arm in she gingerly wrapped herself around his forearm, her head resting on the back of his hand. He lifted his arm out and held it in front of him, running a finger from his other hand down the top of her head and back.

"Salāma this is Mels, Mels Salāma." Mels was about to raise an eyebrow at the introductions when Salāma lifted her head, let out a short hiss and seemed to nod. She looked up at Harry amazed. "I did try to tell you, she's quite intelligent." Mels looked back at the snake wrapped around his arm. She reached out her own hand but stopped, flicked her eyes to Harry and then back to Salāma.

"May I?" The snake seemed to study her for a long moment, tilting her head in an oddly human gesture before nodding once again. Mels reached out and gently caressed the smooth bright scales, noticing some almost healed scars from small sharp teeth -presumably a cat bite. "You're right, she is beautiful." Salāma seemed to preen at the compliment and was content being fussed over for a while before apparently getting bored. She slithered up Harry's arm and started flicking her tongue against his neck. He made an angry hissing noise and Mels burst out laughing, missing Harry's panic as she did.

"Oh my god," she tried to catch her breath "you're like one of those people who meows at their cat," she chuckled. As she wiped tears from her eyes Harry quickly hid his relief.

"My idiosyncrasies aside, I'd best be putting her back in. Don't want her doing too much climbing until she's all healed up. Is it called climbing when snakes do it? I mean, they don't have limbs?" He asked as he gently lifted the snake off his shoulder and placed it back in the terrarium. It hissed at him.

"Yes, it's still called climbing even though they don't have any limbs." Mels rolled her eyes but answered Harry's question. He slid the glass shut and nodded and they both sat back down on the sofa.

Mels knocked on Harry's door and waited. And waited. She frowned to herself her instincts stirring. Every time she'd been here Harry had been at the door to greet her when she arrived or texted her to come straight in because he was doing something. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd seen him but he knew she was coming, she'd let him know this morning. She checked her phone. Nothing. She knocked again and listened but heard no movement. She tried the handle. The door was unlocked. She eased it open and listened again, there was ominous music playing faintly in the living room.

"Harry?" She called out. There was no response so she shut the door and headed towards the living room. As she got closer she could hear the faint rustling of clothes and the music was louder. She readied herself and then walked in prepared for anything.

She stopped and blinked. Maybe not everything she corrected as she took in the scene she'd walked into. The curtains were shut and Harry was slumped on the sofa eyes fixed on the tv screen in front of him. There was an overfilled ashtray on the table surrounded by empty bottles. If she wasn't so worried she'd have laughed, he was playing a video game and had been for quite a while from the look of him and his surroundings, but his face was blank and emotionless as he played and he hadn't reacted at all to her entrance.

"Harry?" She said again. He still didn't react. She walked over and sat next to him, watching him closely. Still no sign of recognition. She reached out and cupped his cheek taking in the dark bags under his eyes and the beard growth on his jaw. His eyes moved vacantly towards her and she flinched at the lack of life and recognition in them. She stroked a thumb across his cheek. "Oh Harry, what have you done to yourself?" She said sadly.

Something in her voice must have gotten through to him because as he blinked slowly a deep pain showed across his face and he swallowed hard.

"Mels?" he whispered hoarsely. "What... what are you doing here?" She frowned at him.

"I texted you earlier I'd be coming by. Although from the looks of it you haven't moved for days. What's wrong? What are you doing?" Harry looked around seeming to become more aware of his surroundings.

"I guess it's been a while," he croaked. He looked down at the controller in his hand and put it on the sofa beside him. "What day is it?"

"It's Friday." Harry blinked in surprise then ducked his head and cleared his throat.

"Right definitely too long." He seemed to shake himself and the pain he'd been showing faded as he sealed it away in the back of his mind. "Suppose I should start cleaning up, sorry about this. I lost track of time." She looked at him balefully and he nodded and sighed "Conversations will be had. But later. I need to clean up both me and this place and eat something." His stomach growled as if in agreement and he huffed a quiet laugh.

"Alright," she conceded. "Why don't you go shower and stuff, that'll wake you up so you can eat, you look like you're about to drop, and I'll order a pizza and clean up a little in here." He opened his mouth to object and she growled. "Appropriate answers include 'yes Mels', 'thanks Mels' and topping requests." Harry sighed but smiled at her gratefully.

"Best get two, i'm starving, whatever kind you want. There's a menu on the fridge for the best place nearby and" he stood shakily and pulled a book off a shelf, handing it to her. "There's plenty of cash in there if it arrives before I get out. I'll just grab a towel and some clothes." He left the room, switching the lights on as he did.

Mels glanced down at the book in her hand curiously. It had a dust jacket showing the title "A Novel Idea" she opened it and smiled. It was a book safe, containing a stack of £20 notes. She looked up as Harry reentered the room and returned the grin he gave her when he saw she'd opened the book.

"Yeah, I like it. Phones on the shelf over there." He gestured. "I'm gonna go clean up." He went into to the bathroom.

—

Mels stood and grabbed the phone walking into the kitchen and perusing the menu. She dialled the number and ordered a meat feast, a margarita and a chicken and bacon pizza for delivery. They told her it'd be half an hour and she gave them Harry's address. There was whispering on the other end and then they told her they'd be there in 10 minutes and hung up suddenly. She blinked down at the phone but shrugged it off and went back into the living room to start to clean up. She grabbed a couple of bills out of the book and went to get the pizza.

The man that greeted her when she opened the door looked almost nervous but she pushed it out of her mind, handed him the notes and told him to keep the change then took the pizza through just as a clean-shaven damp Harry exited the bathroom. He smiled at her and followed her into the kitchen where she placed the boxes on the table and watched him closely as he grabbed two plates and two bottles of water and brought them over. He looked better for his shower and shave but she could still see the dark shadows around his eyes and the exhaustion in the way he moved. They sat down and dug in in a comfortable silence. Mels was just trying to think of how to ask when Harry spoke quietly.

"The attack on my school happened on May 1st," she breathed in sharply, that was last Monday, "Monday and Tuesday I spent drinking. Sometime Tuesday night I started playing as a distraction. Obviously it worked a bit too well." his voice was hoarse. He didn't look up as he spoke and Mels could see his hands shaking slightly. She didn't know what to say, what she could say that would help so she just reached over and grabbed his free hand in hers. They stayed like that as they finished the rest of their meal in silence. Once they had she stood and pulled him with her towards his room.

"Come on, I think you've spent enough time on the couch recently and you're exhausted. You need proper rest in a proper bed." It spoke to how true that statement was that Harry didn't resist or argue as she led him in, just nodded wearily. He pulled off his top and slid under the covers as she hesitated. She'd just decided to leave him to it when he finally looked up at her blinking sleepily.

"Stay?" He asked quietly and she realised he wasn't quite aware anymore. She debated with herself and was about to decline when he started to pout adorably. She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes before sliding over to sit next to him and began to stroke his hair. He smiled up at her and gripped her free hand, closing his eyes. As he drifted off he muttered softly. "What would I do without you?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the 5 months since Mels had met Harry she'd gotten into the habit of dropping by about once a week. She usually ended up staying the night, other than the few times Harry had had to fill in in the club and she took the opportunity to find somebody to spend the night with. She usually left with whoever well before closing instead of drawing out the night like she did elsewhere because the feeling of Harrys eyes on her across the room every hour or so was distracting. They'd gone together once or twice just to dance and though Harry seemed to flirt with everyone she never saw him give anyone more than a superficial interest. This was only the second time she'd shown up unannounced, the first had been disastrous.

"_Are you busy?"_

"_No, what's up?"_

"_Are you home?"_

"_Yes Mels what's..." she cut him off. _

"_Come let me in, I need to use your shower" there was a moment of silence down the phone. _

"_...okay i'm coming" she heard him moving about and the door in front of her opened. She hung up the phone. He tensed as he took in her appearance and she saw his fighter instincts rise as he ran his analysing gaze over her searching for injuries. He relaxed slightly when none were apparent but she could tell he was still on edge. He glanced around and beckoned her inside. _

_He shut the door and turned and walked away without saying anything. She followed and he stopped in the living room and turned to face her. _

"_Are you hurt?" She shook her head. _

"_Scrapes and bruises." Indeed she could feel a black eye blooming. _

"_The blood?"_

"_...not mine."_

"_Your... opponents?"_

"_Dealt with."_

"_Where? I'll get someone on clean up" she blinked at him. This was no where near a normal reaction and "clean up"? Just who was Harry? She told him and he nodded pulling out his phone and texting someone. That done he looked at her kindly. _

"_You're okay?" She nodded and he finally relaxed and smiled._

"_Wait here, I'll get you something else you can wear and the creams I used before and you can go take a shower. Are you staying for dinner?" She bit her lip and shook her head. _

"_I'm supposed to be meeting Amy, I'll be late as it is. I was going to go home but you were closer and I couldn't go far looking like this." He nodded and gestured for her to wait walking out of the room. _

_When he came back he was carrying a plastic bag with a set of clothes the creams and a towel in as well as another empty one. _

"_I'm afraid I don't actually own any womens clothing" he grinned at her "so you'll have make do. There's a vest and shirt of mine and a pair of jeans that are too small for me, I've got a spare belt if you need one. Now the creams; the blue lid is the bruise cream and the green in the antiseptic, you'll want a thin even layer and you should apply it before and after you shower. This bag is for your clothes do you want them cleaned or burned?" She was a bit unnerved, Harry was acting like this was an everyday occurrence. Apart from making sure she wasn't hurt he hadn't questioned her at all. She cleared her throat realising he was still waiting for an answer. _

"_Could you clean the jacket and burn the rest?" He nodded. _

"_Give me your shoes now and I'll clean them while you're in the shower so you can wear them when you leave. You'll have to get your jacket back next time though." She just nodded perplexedly and did as he said before heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up. _

She had spent her time in shower pondering Harry and had practically run away in her haste to avoid his questions when she was done, saying she really needed to get to Amy before she worried. She'd avoided him for two weeks afterwards but when she came back around he just pointed out her jacket looking brand new and the subject wasn't brought up again. Which was good because he wasn't getting his clothes back. Although she had had to do some quick explaining about why she'd shown up at Amy's in Harrys clothes.

After patching her up for the 3rd time Harry had announced that she would be sparring with him at least twice a month as her current regime was clearly subpar seeing as she seemed to be injured alarmingly often. She'd laughed at him and taken it as a challenge, determined to show him a thing or two. Her confidence and lasted right up until she was pinned, breathing hard, to the mat that had been spread across the dance floor by a barely winded Harry. He'd immediately let her up when she tapped at out and cheerfully instructed her to try again. This had become a regular thing and they'd recently started visiting a shooting range together, something she'd been pleased to find she was better than him at, if only marginally and he'd pronounced her acceptable at both. She shook herself from her thoughts as she arrived and knocked on the door which opened immediately to reveal a grinning Harry.

"A surprise visit from my favourite, to what do I owe the honour?" Mels rolled her eyes and grinned back.

"Well if this is all the hospitality I can expect maybe I shouldn't have bothered. Are you going to invite me in or have I been relegated to the front step?" Harry smirked back and moved out the way.

"Come on in, it's a pleasure as always." He closed the door and followed her into the living room. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She avoided his eyes and was going to give a brush off answer when a hand on her arm made her look up into Harrys earnest gaze. Right honesty. She sighed and flopped onto the sofa.

"Amy's looking at a journalism course at the college and keeps pestering me to do the same. Rory has his nursing course and is the reason Amy's looking in the first place so I came here to avoid all the serious talk about our futures." Harry sat down next to her.

"You don't want to go to college?" Mels grimaced shook her head.

"They go through everything so slowly at schools and colleges. I get bored. Then occasionally arrested." They both laughed. "No I definitely cause too much trouble for that to be a good idea. Something Amy is well aware of, considering the lectures I've received over the years." Harry opened his mouth to reply but Mels kept talking. "So you up for some dancing tonight?" Harry gave her a long look then nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She grinned at him. "As long as we eat first." He smirked as she pouted and continued. "But drinks are on me" She shoved his shoulder playfully, grinning again. "Are you looking for company or are we just dancing?"

"Nah tonight's just us, alcohol and loud music. Wouldn't want you getting jealous because someone is stealing your Mels time."

"But of course" Harry grinned. "Anything else or shall I make us up something to eat?" She debated with herself.

"When I got here you were expecting me, you opened the door almost before I knocked but I didn't tell you I was coming?" He coughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck avoiding her eyes.

"I have good security. After the last time you showed up unexpectedly I adjusted it slightly so I am informed when you get within a block of any of my buildings as well as your general state." She gaped at him, unsure how to feel about that. It could be extremely creepy and she was a bit offended at the insinuation she couldn't take care of herself but considering her impressions of him it made sense that he'd have security around his home _although she hadn't noticed anything she'd have to have a look and work out how to avoid it, just to stay in practice of course _and she couldn't suppress a surge of warmth at another way he'd casually edit his life to accommodate her.

"That's.." she cleared her throat. And decided not to comment "You mentioned food?" He smiled and stood leading her into the kitchen as they discussed what he was planning to make.

—

Mels woke slowly and groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. She was alone and in Harrys bed she realised as she groggily opened her eyes, wincing and closing them tightly when the light made her headache flair. She tried again slowly and smiled when she saw a vial of hangover cure on the bedside table. She sat up gingerly, moving slowly as the room spun slightly and downed doing as strange cross between a grimace and a sigh of relief when the disgusting taste coated her tongue but her headache started to ease almost immediately. She waited a minute and then stood feeling much more alive and headed towards the living room where she assumed she'd find Harry.

She entered and immediately realised he wasn't there but from the delicious smell coming from the kitchen it wasn't hard to find him. She opened the door to see Harry cooking a full English. He looked up and grinned.

"Go grab a shower if you want, food will be ready in about 15 minutes." She nodded gratefully and spun around around heading into the bathroom.

She emerged wrapped in a towel carrying the pyjamas Harry had told her to keep her when it became clear she'd be staying over often. She was almost at the bedroom door when Harry walked in from the kitchen. They both froze for a second and Mels watched as his eyes slowly widened as they looked traced down her body before he spun around. Even with his back to her Mels could see the flush on his neck and his burning ears and she grinned when he started stuttering.

"Um hi Mels I um sorry about that I just uh breakfast is nearly ready I was just going to tell you um well now I have so so I'll let you go get dressed while I plate up." He rushed back into the kitchen and Mels hurried into the bedroom before bursting out in laughter. Harry was so easily flustered when he wasn't expecting it and then other times it was almost a competition between them who could make the other blush first. She calmed down and got dressed still grinning.

Mels sauntered into the kitchen to see a mug of coffee for her at the table and Harry finishing dishing out the food. She smirked when he didn't look up when she entered, his ears still bright red. Salāma was draped and curled around the chair next to Harrys. Mels sat down and took a long drink of the coffee and watched over the rim of the mug as Harry brought over the food. He finally looked over at her and smiled as he sat opposite her.

"The ultimate breakfast for after a night out. Although does it count as a night out when I live here? I mean technically here and the club are the same building we didn't even have to go outside." Mels raised an eyebrow.

"You come out with the weirdest questions sometimes." Harry grinned back.

"Well i'm a unique individual." He said preening slightly.

"Oh you're unique alright. And how lucky we are for that. Imagine the havoc you'd cause if there were two of you." She said smirking.

"Oi watch it you." He said mock offendedly although he couldn't quite hide his smile. "I might not be perfect but i'm so close it's scary!" They looked at each other in silence and then burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Alright," Harry said once they'd stopping laughing and resumed eating. "What're your plans today?"

"Well Amy's probably waiting for me at hers, I think today she might finally ask me about you." Harry looked amused.

"You still haven't talked to her?" Mels shook her head. "Are you going to answer her questions?"

"Yeah probably. Need to get it over with eventually, I seem to be stuck with you." Harry stuck his tongue out at her and she looked back innocently.

"I made you breakfast!" She nodded thoughtfully.

"There is that I suppose." Then she grinned. "Well a spread like this alone is totally worth it," she said taking another bite. "You might be the best cook I've ever met." Harry grinned at the praise.

"Thanks." They finished up quietly and then took their plates to the sink.

"I'll wash you dry?" Harry asked Mels. She nodded.

"You start washing and I'll make more coffee and then join you." She made the coffee as Harry started filling the sink and washing up. She moved up next to him and grabbed the tea towel, starting to dry the things already on the rack.

"So I was thinking..." Harry started.

"Don't hurt yourself." Mels quipped. Harry stuck his tongue out and continued

"you should come over next Thursday." Mels blinked.

"Okay, any particular reason why?"

"Oh a couple" said Harry vaguely. Mels scowled at him and he grinned back. "Trust me?" She nodded reluctantly and his grin widened. "Excellent I'll see you on Thursday then!" He started putting away the now dry pans and plates effectively cutting off the conversation. Mels shook her head and checked the time.

"Well forget breakfast this was definitely lunch it's nearly 2! I need to get going."

"Okay I'll call you a ta-" he broke off when Mels shook her head.

"You always pay for my Taxi back and I feel like i'm taking advantage." Harry gave her a considering look.

"Well I've told you before I don't mind but if it bothers you I can just give you a lift? I've got something I think you'll like." She tilted her head questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Well I know you've seen my car but I also have a motorbike I don't get to ride as often as I like." Her eyes lit up and her grin matched Harrys.

"Well an offer like that how could I say no."

"Go grab your stuff. I'll put on my jacket and shoes and meet you in the hall way. She hurried to do so and minutes later she was stood in the hall with Harry as he shrugged on his leather jacket over his usual tee and dark jeans. She let herself admire the way he looked in leather for a moment before speaking.

"Ready?" Harry nodded smiling at her excitement.

"Yeah let's go." They walked outside and Harry locked his door and then gestured. "Follow me." He lead her around the building to the employee parking area and a garage it contained. Harry unlocked and opened the doors and wheeled out his bike. Mels reached out and touched it reverently.

"You have a 59 Triumph Bonneville?" She breathed, not taking her eyes off the bike.

"I do indeed. With some improvements of course." She looked up at that.

"Such as?" Harry just winked infuriatingly and went back into the garage, returning with two helmets. One was covered in green lightning bolts and the other was a plain black that he handed to her. He put his on the seat and locked the garage back up.

"Give me your bag, I'll put it in the seat." She handed it to him and put on the helmet, climbing onto the bike behind Harry when he sat down and put on his own helmet. Harry flipped up his visor and looked at her over his shoulder. "The helmets are connected, so I'll be able to hear you if you want me to pull over and I'll ask you for directions as we get closer." Mels nodded back and wrapped her arms around Harrys waist, ignoring how it felt to be pressed up against him as he turned forward and slid his visor down and started his bike.

—/—

The first time Amy saw him, she didn't actually meet him. It had been about 5 months since the phone call with Mels the morning after she'd met Harry and she was still stubbornly avoiding any conversation about her and Rory meeting him. Oh she knew they weren't together, Mels had vehemently denied it and continued the pattern of hooking up with whomever, whenever she felt like it, something she hadn't done while in the few _relationships_ she'd had, and she'd never denied sleeping with somebody when it had been true before, knew she didn't need to hide from Amy of all people. But 3 or 4 times a month she'd disappear for the night and show up late the next afternoon remarkably more relaxed and occasionally she'd get texts that caused a small smile to play on her face.

Amy was glad to see Mels genuinely happy for a change (Mels thought she didn't notice when her smile didn't reach her eyes, as if they hadn't been best friends for 10 years) but she was also worried. She and Rory had talked about this Harry and while everything seemed to be fine Mels didn't usually have friends for long and she definitely didn't have _crushes_ which this seemed alarmingly like. They had decided she would talk to Mels alone to try and get more information because if Harry, she thought the name witheringly, broke Mels heart they were the ones who had to pick up the pieces.

She was sat in her room, waiting for Mels, hers was always the first stop after disappearing for the night. The first couple of times it happened they worried but as the "oh I was at Harrys" were always the casual response they'd calmed down a bit though still berated her for not at least letting one of them know beforehand once she'd come back into contact. Amy was determined to get some answers today if not all of them.

As she tried to decide how to word her questions to get the best response she heard a roaring sound slowly growing louder. She got up and moved to the window peering down the street. As she did she registered what the sound was just as the cause pulled around the corner. A motorbike? In Leadworth? She felt a sinking feeling settle in the pit of her stomach and she watched as it drew closer. The driver was clearly a man in a leather jacket but his face was obscured by a black helmet with green lighting bolts on it. The female body holding on to him from behind however, while also being helmeted and jacketed, was easily recognisable. She almost groaned out loud. Mels.

As they pulled up outside her house she debated running down to the front door and trying to get a closer view or staying where she was. She decided she didn't want to miss anything and so watched as they both dismounted and turned to face each other. Mels pulled off her helmet and handed it to the man and tapped his apparently saying something. He shook his head and gestured towards her window, she fought the urge to duck -this was her house she wasn't doing anything wrong. Mels glanced toward the house only fleetingly before turning back to the man and shrugging. She pulled him into a tight hug and when she released him she tilted his helmeted head and kissed where his cheek would be. Amy blinked at the amount of emotion, more than Mels showed most people, worry again gnawing at her. He must have said something because Mels laughed and gave him a playful shove towards the bike. He stowed the second helmet under the seat then got on and started it, waved at Mels turned back and waved towards her window (cheeky bugger) and drove off.

Amy moved away from the window immediately and lay back on her bed trying to appear relaxed. With any luck Mels hadn't seen her and although she might suspect Amy had seen them she had no proof (other than personal knowledge of just how ...curious Amy could be). She heard the front door open and close, she'd long ago given Mels a key, and steps climbing the stairs. Amy grabbed a magazine a flicked through it trying to act naturally.

The door opened and Mels walked in, taking in the scene before her. Amy lying on the bed a slight red tinge in her cheeks and wide innocent eyes looking up at her. She rolled her eyes at the sight and smirked back as she flopped down on the bed next to her.

"Enjoy the show did you?" Amy immediately flushed bright red and Mels smirk widened into a grin at the confirmation. "Is there a word for evesdropping but with your eyes.."

"Spying" Amy chimed in helpfully

"Well whatever it is it's not polite you know." Amy lowered her eyes picking at the duvet trying to decide what to say first. She looked up when she heard Mels sigh.

"Go on then" she said resignedly "Ask your questions, you've been looking like you're going to burst from curiosity for months, you and Rory both" Amy blinked she'd been trying to be subtle but shook it off at the chance for answers.

"So was that Harry then?"

"It was" Mels answered. Clearly they were going to do this the hard way.

"How long has he had a Motorbike?"

"I'm not sure I only found out about it today when he offered to give me a ride here himself" she blushed slightly and bit her lip. "He's been paying for a taxi back and I felt bad for him spending money on me so he offered..." Amy bit back various questions and took a breath

"It's safe?" She asked instead.

"Yeah Harrys a good driver." Hmm she clearly thought she'd given to much away with her last answer, best keep playing it safe.

"Never mind that you have to pressed up against him holding onto him i'm sure.." she said leadingly. Maybe not that safe but her gambit worked as Mels relaxed at her joke and smirked.

"Well you know how much I enjoy the finer specimens of the human race" Amy rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah yeah I've heard all about your... experiences" she said mock distastefully. She wondered whether she could push further but the question was apparently written across her face because Mels said

"No I still haven't slept with him. We're friends." She rolled her eyes and Amy caught the slight edge in her voice.

"Is he gay?" She blurted out and blushed as Mels laughed at her.

"No, not exactly." She sniggered " he's quite like me, an ...'_equal opportunity lover"_ she sniggered again at what was apparently a quote. Amy watched her shrewdly noticing the slight shadow in her eyes.

"Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Unusually close relative?" Her effort to keep the questioning light hearted worked some and Mels was laughing with her as she shook her head.

"So why haven't you..." Mels stopped laughing and _Looked _at Amy who just waited. Eventually she looked away shaking her head.

"I don't know" she muttered. "He says it's not me but..." Amy immediately sat up and moved to Mels side reaching an arm round her.

"Hey of course it's not you. You're Mels fucking Zucker, Badass extraordinaire! He wishes he was good enough for you" Mels gave weak grin at Amy swearing.

"Thanks sweets. What would I do without you huh?"

"Probably get into a lot more trouble." They grinned at each other at the oft repeated response. "So what's the deal with this Harry guy then? He's our age but owns a club and rides a motorbike? Does he have tattoos too?" Mels thought back to when she'd seen Harry without his tshirt on.

"Yeah you could say that." Amy gaped for a second, she'd been joking, but saw the look in Mels eyes and grinned.

"Oh yeah seen em have you?" Mels fought to keep the blush down and rolled her eyes.

"He was looking for a clean top after a shower. Anyway his parents left him some money, they died when he was a baby." Amy eyed Mels carefully, you could never be sure how she was going to react to talking about families. She seemed, if not fine then better than she used to, it looked like Harry had helped her with that too. She squashed a small feeling of jealousy. She was happy her friend was dealing she told herself even if it was another thing Harry had helped with that apparently Amy couldn't.

"So you like him and he just wants to be pals?" Mels snorted at her friends tactlessness and nodded. "What an idiot." Mels hugged Amy to her.

"Thanks for being here Amy." Amy blinked at the unexpected movement Mels almost never initiated hugs, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms round her best friend. She was just enjoying the moment of closeness when-

_**Bzzz. Bzzz. **_

"Is that a phone in your pocket or are just pleased to see me." She joked as Mels pulled away and fished out her phone.

"Always have to ruin the moment don't you?" She asked rhetorically, doing everything she could to avoid thinking about a similar moment 5 months ago as she opened the message, then smiled.

"Is it from Harry then? Let me see" she swiped Mels' phone leapt off the bed away from her to read the message.

**From**: Harry

Home safe.

Hope the inquisition doesn't go on too long.

Hi Amy.

P.S. Don't forget about next week Mels

H x

Amy looked up at Mels in shock to see her still sat on the bed, smiling smugly.

"How...?"

"Magic" was the informative reply. She scowled and Mels shrugged.

"He probably guessed from what I've told him about you."

"You've told him about me?"

"Of course! Not like private details but some stuff. You're my best friend, you and Rory." She said matter of factly. Amy blinked away sudden tears as she handed Mels phone back and sat on the bed. She knew of course but Mels didn't usually come out and say it as bluntly as that. Amy gripped her hand and smiled at her and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So when are your best friends going to meet the infamous Harry?" She asked eventually, trying to sound casual. Mels eyed her carefully wanting to avoid it as she had so far. Harry was hers, she didn't want Amy and Rory to meet him. But she knew that she couldn't put it off forever.

"We could call him now if you want?" She asked tentatively. Amy jerked upright but froze when she saw a slight flinch/wince from her friend. Right cool it Amy, yes it's not quite meeting him in person but it's progress and a big step so calm and casual, easy does it.

"Are you sure Mels?" Mels relaxed slightly when Amy didn't immediately start pestering her.

"Yeah, can't put it off forever seeing how I seem to be stuck with you" she stuck out her tongue "just... don't say anything too embarrassing an please for the love of all that is good be nice." She requested, already resigning herself to being ignored. Amy looked offended.

"I'm always nice!" Mels just looked at her. She sighed and deflated slightly but agreed. Mels eyed her suspiciously as she pulled out her phone and called Harry.

"It's ringing" she said as Amy looked at her with wide eyes. "And stop looking at me like that, you-" she cut herself off.

"Hey Harry" a pause. "Are you busy right now?" She grinned "Well I think we're mostly through with the questions but Amy wants to talk to you" another, longer pause "yeah okay" she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"What did he say what's happening?" She asked excitedly. Mels gave her a warning look as a smooth male voice came from the phone.

"_I said i'm sure we can manage that and asked Mels to put me on speaker. Hi Amy"_ at his last words she remembered the text.

"How did you know I was going to read that text?" she blurted out. Mels smacked herself in the forehead and Harry chuckled.

"_Well that's exactly how I normally start the first time I meet somebody new."_ He quipped. Mels grinned.

"What I mean is Hi Harry, it's nice to finally talk to you... How did you know I'd read that text?" Harry laughed again.

"_Magic."_ He said "_Now I've heard a lot about you from Mels, but apparently you haven't?"_ He said questioningly.

"No she's been quite secretive. Do you have something to hide, Harry?"

"Amy" hissed Mels. Amy just shrugged at her.

"_We all have secrets Miss Pond. Was there something specific you wanted to know?"_ Amy bit her lip. Here was her opportunity for answers and her mind had gone blank. Well that's not true but she didn't think blurting out 'why haven't you slept with Mels' was a good idea, especially when said person was sat with in arms reach of her. Mels knew how to pack a punch. She looked helplessly at Mels who smirked.

"Sorry Harry, it seems Amy doesn't think you're worth talking to" Amy scowled at her but before she could say anything Harry replied.

"_Well there's something you have in common eh Mels? We both know how grudgingly you put up with my company. If it wasn't for me feeding you, providing booze and having a comfy bed, the only time id see you would be when you're stalking your prey in the club."_ When he mentioned his bed Amys eyes darted to Mels but she just shook her head and grinned gesturing for her to wait.

"Well if you joined me in that oh so comfortable bed, instead of insisting on using the beat up old sofa I wouldn't need to browse your clubs selection, now would I?" She smirked at Amy as they heard Harry cough.

"_One of these days your mouth is gonna write a cheque your body can't cash"_ he sounded amused.

"Is that a promise?" Asked Mels innocently but she was grinning at the phone wickedly. Harry just sighed in response and Amy who had watching Mels as the talked felt a flash of anger towards him as the grin slipped slightly. "So are you going down to the club tonight?" Mels asked, changing the subject.

"_Nah the boys can handle it. You know I only go in to fill in where we're short handed or if you want to dance or... find someone to __**dance**_ _with. Where would you be without your wingman after all?"_ A gauntlet of emotions flitted across Mels face as he spoke but she rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I'd have a lot more luck if your handsome self wasn't skulking around i'm sure" she said with the air of someone who had said this before. Harry laughed.

"_I doubt even if I hung around glaring at every guy who looked your way I could damage your luck. I have to put extra guys on the cleaning crew the nights you come in, to mop up all the drool."_ Amy giggled at his joke and Mels looked up and blinked, having forgotten she was there. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Amy. Questions for Harry?" After watching the two interact over the phone she only had one.

"So Harry when are you going to come over and let Rory and meet _your handsome self_?" She smirked at Mels scowl.

"_I'm sure we'll get around to it eventually."_ The sound of a phone ringing "_Listen Mels, Craig is calling me on the internal line i'm gonna have to go see what the issue is. Sorry to cut this short Amy"_

"That's okay Harry i'm sure we'll get a chance again soon and you've got an open invitation to come over here with Mels one of these days, bye"

"I'll remember. Bye." Mels turned off speaker and brought the phone back up to her ear. Amy watched curiously.

"Yeah you're off speaker... Yeah I know... yeah thanks Harry... See you then." She hung up and put away the phone ignoring Amy who was still watching her. They sat in silence for a beat before Amy spoke.

"His handsome self?"

Mels groaned and buried her face in the duvet. Amy was quiet for another minute and then

"So his bed is comfy?"

Mels hit her with a pillow.


End file.
